The Greatest Jedi in the Temple
by Wyndmir
Summary: Anakin's confidence is taken down a notch or two by his master. Angsty, fluffy, slashiness ensues. Yoda says, Review you will, or sad Wyndmir will be.


**Pairing:** Anakin/Obi-Wan

**Warnings:** Slash, not too explicit, but explicit enough

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor make any profit from the characters mentioned herein. This is only for fun. Lots of hot, sexy, Jedi fun.

**Summary:** Anakin is put in his place by Obi-Wan. Literally.

* * *

Anakin sauntered through the halls of the Jedi Temple a god among men. Not just any god, but a tall, confident, glowing, triumphant god. His black robes swirled impressively around corners and down through the corridors; the air which stirred in his wake caught the outer robe like a dark sail in the wind. He drew himself up to his full height and offered winning smiles to everyone who passed, and every recipient bowed and nodded accordingly. 

Anakin was in a fantastic mood.

And why shouldn't he be? His test flight of the new Omega class twin-fighters had been a resounding success. He easily identified several miscalculations in the navi-computer and recommended the necessary adjustments, all while performing astonishing acrobatics for the attending engineers and mechanics. His impromtu kata sessions during lunch proved even more satisfactory. Having effortlessly bested every Knight and padawan in the training arena, he managed to silence the already silent Mace Windu in a heated sparring match. To corner the formidable Master into a draw, his purple lightsaber humming indignantly while pinned against Anakin's, was a perfect victory to an exhilarating day. Anakin _knew_ he was the best...the best pilot, the best swordsman. The most powerful Jedi in the Temple. And better than all of this still was that today it seemed everyone else knew it was well.

Anakin's steps bounded across the marble. He clenched his fists and tensed his muscles with the stored-up excitement of the past hours. What a day. He knew Master Windu had been irritated when the kata concluded, why else would he snap at Anakin and order him to spend the rest of the evening in meditation? He grinned to himself, unashamedly pleased with Windu's aggravation. Meditation? On a night like this? Not for all the credits on Coruscant. Anakin blew off his instructions with an aplomb that would have caused even the stern Qui-Gon Jinn to blush.

However, the consternation of Mace Windu was only _one_ reason Anakin fairly skipped through the golden corridors. There was a better, more immediate cause for his dangerously good mood.

Obi-Wan was home.

* * *

Two hours earlier, Obi-Wan Kenobi staggered into his modest Temple quarters and collapsed. He managed to stay upright long enough to shrug off stale-smelling robes and shrug into some loose sleep attire, but this small exercise spent the remaining dregs of his energy. Three weeks of nearly non-stop negotiations on the Mid Rim world of Lannik had been exhausting: jealous bureaucrats, a spoiled aristocracy, and a greedy, shortsighted monarch tried Obi-Wan's patience to its very end. Unfortunately, an anti-Republican terrorist attack in the final week shattered the tenuous balance of power he had worked so vigorously to construct. His legendary diplomatic skills were laid to waste by a few malcontents with black market explosives and a remote detonator he had failed to sense. Chaos erupted. No matter, of course, as his equally legendary light saber skills concluded the negotiations in a few definitive strokes. 

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan left Lannik dispirited and exhausted. More and more these days it seemed his talents as a Jedi were inadequate for the challenges at hand. As he skulked back to his quarters for one evening of rest before the next mission, he wondered dejectedly if his place in the galaxy was gradually disappearing. He wearily pondered the events of the days before. With his diplomatic skills no longer sufficient, he begrudgingly resorted to force. Soon, however, the cultured form of defensive and protective violence favored by the Jedi would be outmoded as well. What good was being a Jedi if Jedi no longer meant anything, no longer served as a name of hope _or_ intimidation? Obi-Wan felt useless.

_I wonder if I might mind trick myself into an improved attitude_, he thought humorlessly. _Better yet, how about a good night's sleep._ _Perhaps I should see Anakin first? No, I need to sleep._

No restorative trances, no meditation, no recollections or report-writing or post-mission debriefing. Just sleep. Soft, warm, deep, dark, soothing sleep. He flopped face-down onto his narrow bed and within a few moments was dreaming of himself sleeping.

Anakin actually took the time to buzz Obi-Wan's intercom, his good mood manifesting itself in an uncharacteristic willingness to comply with his Master's overripe sense of propriety. Usually he just barged in. It was once his apartment too, after all.

He expected to find Obi-Wan sipping tea at the table while scanning the details of his latest mission, thoroughly engrossed and predictably perfect in his adherence to work and duty.

What Anakin found, however, was not exactly the picture of studied grace and renowned composure he typically associated with his better half.

Obi-Wan was sprawled over the covers of sleep couch like he had landed there from a high altitude drop. One arm hung off the side, the other pinned beneath him. His clothes were twisted and his head had missed the pillows almost altogether; instead of sleeping comfortably in a normal position he looked more like a youngling who had propped himself up to watch a late night holonet program and sacked out before the credits.

_Well, well, what have we here_, Anakin thought, a roguish smile turning his handsome face even more handsome, _and I haven't even had dinner yet_.

Anakin settled himself quietly in the space about half-way down Obi-Wan's outstretched form. With the subtlety of a whisper he slipped his gloved hand under Obi-Wan's loose tunic and moved the thick fabric forward several inches. As he drew his hand back down he tugged slightly on the sand-colored pants. Anakin suppressed a chuckle. He was thoroughly pleased with his handiwork thus far and fully entranced by the small new landscape before him.

A tiny chill raced down Anakin's spine at the sight of Obi-Wan's exposed skin. He lowered his head a little, just to feel the cool proximity of Obi-Wan's silky, sloping back against the heat of his cheek.

What was that noise? Anakin started up like he'd heard an alarm, then relaxed when he realized the sound was nothing more than the softest snore he'd ever heard. Even Obi-Wan's sinuses were demure.

_This just keeps getting better and better._ _My poor Master._ _Oh well, then he won't mind if I reward myself for a record-setting day. _Anakin snickered, all but congratulating himself for his good fortune.

He leaned down again and allowed the edge of his nose to ghost across Obi-Wan's skin. Inhaling deeply, Anakin stroked the area lightly with the side of his face. He never had the time or opportunity to take this kind of care before, and he was going to enjoy it. After all, he deserved it. He finally parted his lips and traced a long line down Obi-Wan's spine with the tip of his tongue, teasing himself with only small tastes and light, feathery kisses.

Obi-Wan slept on, although in his dream he felt a tiny draft. Perhaps his dream-self left a window open.

Anakin couldn't resist any longer. He pressed in more deeply, moving his mouth in languid strokes across the gradually warming skin. He made his way down to the edge of Obi-Wan's coarse trousers, right below the base of his spine where his back dipped slightly like the curve of a shallow dish. Unsurprising then, that Anakin made a meal of this delightful little area, flattening his tongue against the smooth, firm landscape to experience every nuance in taste and texture. It was a fragile mixture of flavors, both lightly salty and sweet, not unlike the spiced teas of which Obi-Wan was so fond. The fine, fair hair under Anakin's lips felt like the soft under-ripeness of a tender fruit.

Anakin positioned himself more favorably by lightly gripping Obi-Wan's left hip. He moved a bit more clothing out of the way and resumed rewarding himself for a day well executed. It was like licking honey off a plate.

In his dreams, Obi-Wan felt the annoying little draft transform into something different, something strange. He no longer felt cold, but he had the most elusive sensation of moisture on his skin. Evidently the open window was now ushering in humidity along with a chill. Interesting. But no, it wasn't just moisture alone, but movement as well. Tiny, tickling movements threatening to lure him out of his long-deserved night of rest.

In fact, Obi-Wan was gaining the vaguest suspicion that, however improbably, he had been mistaken for the food bowl of some small animal. Or a large one, perhaps.

Every moment the creature persisted drew Obi-Wan closer and closer to consciousness. Unwilling to re-enter reality, he drunkenly used his free arm to swat at the offending party. He half-expected to feel the brush of some prickly fur, hear an incensed little snap and growl, and feel the dainty pads of four paws trot off him and out of his dreams. What he found instead was a mess of long hair. Long wavy hair. _Familiar _longwavy hair on top of a very human head.

Anakin.

Dream Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, but the real Obi-Wan drug himself into a semi-awake state. A lewd smile crept over his face and betrayed the lingering exhaustion.

Yes, it was Anakin. And _it_ felt very nice.

"Obi-Wan..._Obi-Wan_?"

Anakin's sing-song voice tiptoed around his ears.

"Are you awake?"

_Awake. Awake? Yes, that's it! I was _supposed_ to be sleeping right now! _Obi-Wan moaned grumpily and shifted himself out of the way of Anakin's mouth. Part of him hated to do it, but Obi-Wan desperately wanted to sleep, to shut out the world, the mission, even his beloved Anakin. The more he roused awake, the more he was reminded of his uncertain status in the world and recent, costly failures. To add insult to injury, he could easily feel hot waves of energy, pride, and accomplishment rolling off Anakin's Force signature, and that only made him feel worse. He felt small and exposed.

"Please Anakin, I'm trying to sleep," Obi-Wan groaned. Despite his customary politeness, a truly foul humor was beginning to fester. He wiggled onto his side and reached for a blanket.

Undeterred, Anakin scooted up behind Obi-Wan and hooked an arm around his waist, pulling in as close as he could. He nuzzled the crook of Obi-Wan's neck and squeezed ever tighter as his quarry tried to squirm away.

"Don't you want to hear about my day?" Anakin cooed breathily.

"Full of marvelous exploits, I'm sure." Obi-Wan was fighting to keep his voice low and unyielding, a task that was becoming increasingly difficult with Anakin's sultry breath creating a pleasant warmth on his neck.

_Remember that you were asleep, _he chided himself, _you are now annoyed_. _He didn't ask about your day, after all. Throw him off._

Anakin kept snuggling closer and closer, mumbling things about his amazing test flights, something about Master Windu. Obi-Wan was sure that if he worked his way any closer he'd be on the other side of him.

One breath too close, and it happened. Something unexpected. Something unprecedented and wholly dangerous.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's patience snapped.

"Greatest Jedi in the Temple, eh? Greatest pilot in the galaxy? Well, there are other things in need of mastery besides arrogance, Anakin."

And with these words duly spat at his former padawan, Obi-Wan jerked himself up and swung himself over to straddle Anakin, who had been forced onto his back. Obi-Wan's movements were fast and rough, and the sudden change in position knocked the breath out of the stunned Knight underneath.

Anakin was positive he didn't say anything about being the greatest Jedi in the Temple. In any case, it suddenly occurred to him that he was _looking_ at the greatest Jedi, but the returning gaze was cold and reproachful. Anakin blinked pitifully.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan drew in a breath to unleash a rant of words he had yet to conjure for offenses that suddenly evaporated. One look at the hurt in Anakin's eyes, and Obi-Wan crumbled. His shoulders dropped.

"Stars' end, Anakin, you and your eyelashes..."

This was the famously calm Obi-Wan Kenobi, after all, and even the most violent anger couldn't keep him in its grip for long. Still, Anakin was so presumptuous sometimes...

As Anakin pursed his lips in confusion over Obi-Wan's mention of eyelashes, a curious change fell over his partner's face. The fatigue seemed to drain right out of him, replaced by a lethal flash in his eyes and the hard line of his jaw. Adrenaline pumped into his muscles like oil into a machine.

"No more talking for now." Obi-Wan grumbled. Before Anakin could open his mouth in protest Obi-Wan yanked Anakin up by the front of his robes and seized his head with both hands.

Anakin had one second to grasp the determination in Obi-Wan's eyes. It was a vacant, almost frightening abandon that Anakin had never seen before. Obi-Wan drove his mouth onto Anakin's so forcefully that their teeth clinked painfully together. He was digging in, kissing him hard, hungrily, recouping the moments Anakin had stolen earlier with ten times the power and none of the discretion. Anakin gasped for breath, reached to cling to Obi-Wan, but he found he had no strength in his arms. He slowly fell back onto the bed with Obi-Wan pressing down on top of him.

Obi-Wan's hands worked lightening fast, tearing skillfully at Anakin's belt and outer-tunic. Anakin craned his neck and made a feeble gesture in the direction of his boots, but Obi-Wan seized his chin and assaulted him once more with deep, probing kisses. Anakin's head swam. He couldn't imagine what had possessed his Master and why he would treat him so roughly...so urgently. Even worse, the serrated edges of Obi-Wan's words still chafed his feelings; his most common responses to such comeuppance were to either lash out or enter into a period of marathon sulking, but there was hardly time for that now—Anakin was so aroused the walls of the apartment were starting to dim and blur; trying to process words or thoughts at this point was a lost cause.

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin feverishly, but eventually slowed to let both their heartbeats catch up. Before he broke the final kiss, Obi-Wan bit down very gently, sucking Anakin's lush bottom lip between his teeth as pulled away. Anakin's mouth hung open.

"Greatest Jedi in the Temple, eh?" Obi-Wan asked, a cheeky, quasi-mocking smile hiding under his beard. "Well, then, let's play pretend. You get to be the Temple." He cocked his eyebrows and grinned.

Anakin laughed with a relief that was close to joy. Obi-Wan was tired, achingly tired, and cranky and annoyed and maybe a little spiteful, but Anakin could feel the love in his voice, the unflappable, untainted tone that was reserved entirely for him. Obi-Wan's hair was tousled and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, but to Anakin he was beautiful. Still, he looked a little dangerous...

"I promise I haven't been arro—" Anakin's penance was cut short as Obi-Wan grabbed one side and flipped him onto his stomach. The pillows were positioned inconveniently right under his chest, and he was having a hard enough time breathing as it was. Before he could tug them free, he felt Obi-Wan's hands run under his tunic and over the flesh of his back. Anakin shuddered, relishing the sweep of Obi-Wan's hands around his waist and across his abdomen. It wasn't long before he felt his backside exposed to the air.

Obi-Wan straightened himself and fumbled his way into Anakin's robe pockets. He retrieved a small bottle containing a pleasantly fragrant liquid.

"Well, at least you're prepared, my brash young padawan."

Anakin always adopted a look of deep offense when Obi-Wan regressed into calling him a padawan. He secretly loved it.

Anakin stilled himself in anticipation. There it was...prying, a bit of struggle, friction, and finally warmth. He gasped like he had been holding his breath for the last hour. Obi-Wan was gentle but strong, taking his time to allow Anakin's body to invite him in, working his way slowly until he could go no further. He gripped Anakin's hips and rooted his knees into place to keep his balance. Anakin's skin was so heated, his muscles so taut, that Obi-Wan was afraid he might lose himself right away. He clenched his jaw in concentration. Sweat trickled into his eyes. He began to push...slowly at first, to keep Anakin comfortable. But as Anakin moved more and more freely, pushing back to meet Obi-Wan's thrust, the pace quickened. Obi-Wan drove himself into Anakin harder and harder, grabbing fistfuls of Anakin's soaked tunic and desperate for release.

His short, breathless moans were driving Anakin insane with want.

"You...would...'ve...been...proud...of...me...to..day..." Anakin ground the words out in rhythm to Obi-Wan's thrusts. All the air trapped in his chest was being shoved out in quick bursts.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly and pushed in again, and this time Anakin saw stars. True to form, Obi-Wan was careful to give Anakin what he needed, positioning himself in exactly the way needed to hit Anakin's prostate. And hit it he did, over and over, his pressure massaging the smooth muscle walls deep inside.

Anakin groaned and gasped. His eyes squeezed shut as Obi-Wan moved within him. The pleasure was so acute it was almost unbearable. He ceased to hear, see, or even feel anything beyond Obi-Wan. Every single nerve in his body was electrified and humming. From the white-hot spark of connection radiated waves of sensation that locked the two together. Obi-Wan must be inside him, inside every synapse and muscle fiber and cell pushing and moving. No, it was more than that. Anakin and Obi-Wan were sharing the exact same space down to their very souls, and he could feel a luminous blaze in and around his body like the corona of a sun that has synchronized with its moon.

He nearly screamed as he came, and was only dimly aware of the hot jet of Obi-Wan's release inside him.

Anakin collapsed into the bed, still sweating and breathing heavily. He'd never felt anything like that before, not anything even close, and his mind was reeling trying to process it all. He could barely move at all.

Obi-Wan moved slowly and stiffly, looking like he'd just run to the Senate chambers and back. He stripped off his wet shirt and eased onto his back next to Anakin. He pulled his exhausted young Knight to his chest and wrapped his arms around him in a crushing hug.

"I'm proud of you everyday, Anakin. In this entire galaxy, you're the one thing I'm sure of," and he kissed the top of his head.

Anakin beamed. He couldn't think of anything to say, but it didn't matter much because Obi-Wan was asleep within a few minutes. Anakin lingered as long as he could, hoping to stretch the moment as long as he was conscious. A few minutes more, and the soft rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest lured him into his dreams. He relented easily.

His last thoughts before slipping away were that, for some strange reason, he didn't feel quite as tall as he did earlier in the day, but he was happy nonetheless.

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave me a review and maybe we'll see what Anakin does the next morning! 


End file.
